Hogar, dulce hogar
by C.paz
Summary: Bobby quería dar el siguiente paso en la relación, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. John lo hizo por él.


**Disclaimer:** Los derechos aún pertenecen a Fox y Marvel, así que no, nada es mío.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el _**Calendario de Adviento**_ del foro de X-Men _**Groovy Mutation**_ , consta de un fic diario con motivo de Navidad, hasta el día 25, está entretenido.

 **Nota 2:** Este fic es precuela de "Árbol", pueden buscarlo en mi perfil.

 **#GroovyMutations**

 **#NavidadesMutantes**

Día 8. Esfera roja (petición).

.

 _ **Hogar, dulce hogar**_

.

Bobby estaba enamorado hasta la médula. Su persona especial era una de las personas más exasperantes que ha tenido el, siendo sincero, disgusto de conocer; pero Bobby lo amaba. Hasta la incoherencia. ¡Y es que no podían ser más distintos! Topaban en la mayoría de los temas, muchas conversaciones terminaban en discusiones por opinar distinto; discusiones que siempre, y sin excepción, se solucionaban con una disculpa y un beso. Bobby sentía que eran como el frío y el calor, totalmente distintos, pero complementos de la naturaleza; porque uno no podía existir sin el otro.

Llevaban alrededor de cuatro años siendo novios, y Bobby llevaba casi seis meses queriendo dar el siguiente paso en la relación, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo proponérselo a John. ¿Cómo fue que logró tener los cojones para pedirle a John que fuera su novio? Recuerda perfectamente que le tomó cerca de un año reunir el valor para invitarlo a una cita, luego de meses de coqueteo. Le llevó meses de salir como "amigos" antes de atreverse a pedirle que formalizaran. A veces Bobby tenía la sensación de que John no se interesaba tanto en la relación, y que solo esperaba a que él quisiera avanzar para responder afirmativamente.

Oh, como se equivocaba.

.

El sueño de su vida era tener un lugar al que poder llamar hogar. Creció en una familia disfuncional, en la que él era un mero estorbo, y nunca pudo sentir ese calor del amor familiar del que todo el mundo habla.

Cuando conoció a Bobby, no le tomó más que un par de semanas para quedar totalmente enganchado a aquel rubio de risa fácil.

Coquetearon por mucho tiempo, pero debido a su historia de vida, no creyó que Drake fuera en serio. ¿Quién podía culparlo? Nunca nadie lo había querido en su vida. Cuando Bobby lo invitó a salir, John creyó que solo sería cosa de una vez, pero con el pasar de los meses, en el momento en que le pidió formalizar su relación, John sintió que las cosas iban por un muy buen camino, y se permitió soñar con una relación a largo plazo, porque Bobby le hacía sentir seguro y tranquilo; le hacía creer que podían tener un futuro. John creyó ciegamente en que esta sería la relación más importante de su vida. Se permitió soñar.

Se encontraban en la cama de Bobby conversando de todo y nada, cuando surgió **la** conversación. Durante los catorce meses que llevaban juntos, nunca habían pasado del "te quiero", pero ese día, mirándose en silencio, apreciando el rostro ajeno, el rubio soltó la bomba que es la palabra con A. Con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, John dijo que también lo amaba. Desde ese momento, Allerdyce se prometió que no dejaría escapar a ese espécimen que se había conseguido; se juró que haría todo por verlo feliz; no permitiría que nada lo dañara.

John podía ver en los ojos de su novio que algo andaba mal, y le molestaba en demasía no poder saber qué era. Hasta que se atrevió a preguntar.

-No es nada, solo que me gustaría poder despertar contigo todos los días, y no estar decidiendo si te quedas en mí casa o nos quedamos en la tuya.

Y John sonrió. Le encantaban esos arranques de ternura de Robert.

.

Se acercaba fin de año, la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Bobby no tenía idea de qué regalarle a John. Su novio no era una persona muy materialista, y pocas veces se quedaba viendo una vitrina y decía que algo le gustaba, así que en verdad no tenía ni una pista de qué podría querer.

Decantó por un set de libretas y una pluma grabada que rezaba "Pyro". Esperaba que le gustara.

.

Luego de la cena navideña que compartieron en el pequeño departamento del castaño, se sentaron frente al árbol a beber chocolate. El más alto fue a buscar en su mochila y volvió con el paquete.

-Ten, tu regalo.

.Creí que habíamos dicho que era sin regalos.

-Es solo un presente.

Luego de abrirlo, apreciarlo, decirle que le encantaba y darle un beso de agradecimiento, John dejó su regalo a su lado en el sofá.

-También te tengo algo.

-Y así me reclamas a mí.

-Pero no es un regalo, es más bien una propuesta. Y no tienes que decir que sí, aunque me haría muy feliz; puedes pensarlo o simplemente decir que no ¿Está bien? Pero quiero que sepas que es una idea que lleva dándome vueltas mucho tiempo, y creí que sería una buena idea decírtelo hoy… Bueno, si dices que sí.

-Johnny, solo dime qué es.

-Ve a revisar el árbol.

Con la curiosidad de un niño, Bobby se levantó para cumplir lo que su novio le pedía. Le costó un poco, pero apenas vio el pequeño llavero con dos llaves, las emociones lo llenaron. Giró para encontrarse a un nervioso y cohibido John, parado detrás de él, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué me dices?

-¿Qué crees tú, idiota? Obvio que sí.

-¿Es en serio?

-Por supuesto. ¿Son de aquí?

-Sí, no alcancé a reunir el dinero para una casa nueva, pero tengo tantas ganas de despertar junto a ti, que no pude esperar más tiempo.

-No me importa donde sea, mientras sea contigo.

El sueño de su vida era tener un lugar al que poder llamar hogar, pero mientras Bobby, su maravilloso novio, lo besaba y repetía infinitas veces que sí, que quería vivir con él, John comprendió que lo que buscaba no era un lugar físico al que llamar hogar, que en verdad no lo necesitaba y nunca lo haría; porque lo que siempre quiso y nunca supo que quería, era encontrar a esa persona que lo hiciera sentir en casa, esa persona que con una sonrisa o un beso le diera la tranquilidad que siempre buscó. John no necesitaba buscar una casa a la que llamar hogar. John tenía a una persona que ocupaba esa función.

Bobby Drake era el hogar del John Allerdyce.

.

xxx

.

Bueno, aquí está el octavo día del reto.

Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.

Besitos en la frente a todos.

 **Nota al pie** : En verdad me siento realizada personalmente de poder estar dándole finales felices a John.


End file.
